Alice AUA Anders
by Jemima84
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Lemon - Almett - Alice stößt sich den Kopf, Emmett ist auch da, und bei einer privaten Modenschau in Alice s Zimmer kommt eins zum anderen...


**Disclaimer: Alles gehört Stephanie Meyer, und nicht mir…nicht mal Alice :(**

**Ganz und gar ALMETT (Alice/Emmett) – wer das nicht mag, solls gar nicht erst lesen, obwohl… vielleicht kann man euch ja doch noch überzeugen ;)**

**Danke an Doreen fürs Drüber lesen und "Freigeben" zum Veröffentlichen :)**

**Das Rating hat seinen Grund!!! – P18**

* * *

_**Alice = AUA = Anders**_

**APOV**

Alle waren jagen…alle, und ich war ganz allein…mir war furchtbar langweilig. Aber mein Hunger war gestern so groß gewesen, dass ich einfach schon raus gemusst hatte!

Zum Shoppen hatte ich ausnahmsweise mal keine Lust. Und wenn schon, erst vor ein paar Tagen war ich unterwegs gewesen und es würde sich auch kein noch so kleiner Grund finden lassen, um mal wieder in meinen heißgeliebten gelben Porsche zu steigen und ins nächste Einkaufszentrum zu fahren.

Ich stand in meinem Kleiderschrank und versuchte mir eine Aufgabe zu suchen. Ausmisten? Mmh…

Hey, was war das denn da unten? Ein Karton? Da musste ich doch gleich mal nachsehen. Ich krabbelte in die Ecke meines überdimensionalen, wenn auch einfach nur genialen, Kleiderschranks unter das Brett, das Jasper mir letztens unter größter handwerklicher Anstrengung angebracht hatte, weil einfach kein Platz mehr für die vielen Schuhkartons war. Gleich hatte ich es! Das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen, dass ich mir sowas gekauft hatte. Ich krabbelte rückwärts und RUMPS… "AUA!" Ich war mit meinem Kopf gegen das Brett geknallt.

Ok, ja, ich HABE hellseherische Fähigkeiten - aber hey! Ich bin nicht perfekt. Und ich bin ein Vampir! Ich spüre diesen Schmerz gar nicht. Vielleicht hatte ich deswegen keine Vision? Mmh… naja, dieses AUA war wohl mehr ein Reflex auf den Schreck…naja, egal…die Kiste…die Stiefel….Ich hatte echt vergessen, wie toll die aussahen. Juhuu, Beschäftigung gefunden…Outfit dazu aussuchen!

„_Ali-Cat, oh Gott….Aliceeee!"_

Huch. Was war das denn? Eine Vision! Und Ali-Cat? Ich hatte nur eine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört, eine merkwürdig vertraute Stimme.

„Alice?" Ok, das war keine Vision. Es kam von unten. Ich ließ die Stiefel fallen und sauste blitzschnell in Vampirgeschwindigkeit nach unten. Und da stand er, der Körper zu der die Stimme gehörte.

„Hi, Emmett!" sagte ich und er grinste mich an. „Bist du gar nicht jagen?"

„Doch, aber ich hab als erster was erlegt." Er strahlte stolz. „War nicht so durstig. Die anderen werden wohl noch ne Weile weg sein." sagte es und kam schwungvoll auf mich zu, griff nach mir und zog mich an sich.

Wow, was für tolle Augen er hatte!

Moment? Emmett? Tolle Augen? Was dachte ich da? Mein „Bruder" Emmett?

„Alice? Alles ok?" Emmett ließ mich nicht los, sah mich aber eher besorgt an, als mit dem schelmischen Blick von gerade eben.

„Ja, alles ok…Ich…Ich hab mir nur vorhin den Kopf gestoßen."

Jetzt sah er mich noch verwirrter an. „Du hast was? Ich dachte...?"

Schnell fiel ich ihm ins Wort. „Ja, ich bin nicht perfekt...ok?!"

Nun grinste er wieder. Vermutlich war es ihm eh egal, noch immer hielt er mich fest, und er war nun mal ein klitzekleines bisschen stärker als ich.

„Und, was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?"

„Mmh…" Ich überlegte. „Also ich wollte gerade ein paar neue Sachen anprobieren."

„Cool. Lass uns gehen." Und schon standen wir in meinem Zimmer. Endlich ließ er mich los und schmiss sich auf mein Bett, was ich nicht zum Schlafen benutzte, natürlich nicht, aber es war sehr schön. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Nacken und grinste mich an.

„Na los, Miss Alice. Dann zeig mal."

Wollte er jetzt im Ernst, dass ich ihm eine private Modenschau gab? Mmh…ein ziemlich verlockender Gedanke.

Wah! Was war nur mit mir los?

Naja, egal. Ich wollte die Stiefel anprobieren. Also machte ich es wie immer und vergaß Emmett, der immer noch auf meinem Bett lag. Ich schob den Kleiderschank auf, so weit es ging, zog mir kurzerhand das Top über den Kopf und die Jeans aus. Dann schlüpfte ich in die weißen Overkneestiefel, die gerade unwahrscheinlich IN waren und stellte mich so vor den Schrank, um in Ruhe zu überlegen, was ich dazu anziehen könnte.

„Sexy!" hörte ich plötzlich hinter mir.

Emmett!

Der lag ja immer noch da. Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Und das schlimmste, es störte mich nicht im Geringsten, dass er mich so sah. Nicht, weil er mein Bruder war, nein, weil es mich anmachte, dass er mich so sah – in meinen weißen Overknees, ansonsten nur noch bekleidet mit einem schwarzen BH mit weißen Satinbändern von Victoria´s Secret`s und passendem String.

**EmPOV**

„Wow." Niemals hatte ich gedacht das Ali-Cat so sexy aussehen könnte. Ja, ok, sie war süß, wie eine kleine Fee, aber sexy? Wie in „Ich zieh mich geil an, nur damit du mich flachlegen kannst – sexy"? Mmh, ich war nie ein Kostverächter gewesen und, Gott sei Dank, hatten Rose und ich ein Abkommen. Sie bekam ihre Lover und ich durfte Sex haben mit wem ich wollte. Ok, wir hatten das schon länger nicht mehr betrieben, genauer gesagt seit den Wilden 60er und 70er nicht mehr, aber hey… ich hatte echt Lust auf was anderes als immer nur Rose. Rose war gut, ich liebte sie, aber hier stand Alice – klein und in schwarzer Unterwäsche mit weißen Overknees. Welcher Mann konnte da nein sagen?

Ich lag auf dem Bett und spürte meinen Schwanz hart werden bei der Vorstellung von ihr….und mir.

Aber sie liebte Jasper, mehr als alles andere. Hatte sie vorhin nicht etwas gesagt von wegen Kopf gestoßen? Mmh, vielleicht war sie deswegen etwas verwirrt.

Ich beschloss erst mal abzuwarten. Mal sehen was Ali-Cat als nächstes tat.

**APOV**

Er grinste mich an. Er hatte einen Blick, den ich nur von ihm kannte, kurz bevor er und Rosalie in ihr Zimmer verschwanden. Und dieser Blick gehörte Rosalie. Aber jetzt sah er mich damit an. Und ich wollte ihn. Nur für den Spaß, ich liebte Jasper. Aber nur für den Augenblick, jetzt. Ich spürte wie ich feucht wurde von der Vorstellung von ihm….und mir.

Was sollte ich tun? Er schien abzuwarten… Warum bekam ich keine Vision wenn ich mal eine brauchte? Nicht mal darauf war Verlass. Nur auf die Vision kurz nachdem ich mich gestoßen hatte. Ich rief es mir noch mal ins Gedächtnis. Ich hörte Emmett, er rief meinen Namen…nein, er rief nicht, er stöhnte….

Bedeutete das? Nein, oder? Hieß das wir beide hatten eine Entscheidung getroffen. Oder er? Oder ich? Egal, ich verbrauchte zu viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Ich musste handeln, und zwar intuitiv.

„Na, gefällt dir was du siehst?" schnurrte ich so verführerisch wie ich konnte.

„Ja." Es klang gepresst, so als wäre er sich nicht sicher ob er das sagen dürfte. Ich ließ es drauf ankommen, schlenderte zum Fußende des Bettes und drehte mich, so sexy wie ich konnte, einmal um die eigene Achse.

**EmPOV**

Oh mein Gott. Sie kam auf mich zu, sie drehte sich aufreizend sexy vor mir, ich wollte sie, sofort!

**APOV**

Es schien ihm zu gefallen. Das glaubte ich jedenfalls zu erkennen. Er hatte einen Blick aufgelegt, der war einfach nur WOW. Er zog mich magisch an, also kletterte ich aufs Bett und so sexy wie möglich krabbelte ich auf allen vieren auf ihn zu, bis ich mit meinem Körper über seinem war und mit dem Gesicht direkt vor ihm, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten uns.

**EmPOV**

Ohhhhhhhh mmeeeeeinnnnnnnnnn Gooooooooootttt!

Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung wie sexy sie war, als sie auf mich zugekrochen kam, wie anmutig sich ihr kleiner Körper bewegte, als sie mir immer näher kam? Ich zwang mich ruhig zu bleiben. Ich wollte sie nicht überfallen.

**APOV**

Wollte er mich? Er tat nichts, er lag ganz still da, nur seine Augen flackerten, zogen mich in ihren Bann, ließen mich immer näher kommen. Seine Lippen, so voll, ich wollte sie spüren. Nur noch wenige Millimeter.

Und dann traf ich sie und es war als würde ich explodieren, so gut fühlte es sich an. Seine Lippen empfingen mich sanft und er brauchte nur eine Millisekunde um zu reagieren und meinen Kuss zu erwidern. Sanft, ganz vorsichtig, bewegte er sie, ließ sie eins werden mit meinen, verschmolz mit mir. Er drängte mich nicht, aber ich wurde ungeduldig, fordernder. Erst jetzt regte er sich, ich spürte seine Hände auf meinem Rücken, wie sie mich streichelten, langsam. Ich presste mich an ihm, wir küssten uns jetzt wilder. Er saugte ganz zart an meiner Unterlippe, was mich aufstöhnen ließ. Das trieb ihn mehr an. Mit einem geschickten Griff hatte er mich auf das Bett gedreht und nun lag er oben. Seine Lippen erforschten mein Kinn, meinen Hals, mein Ohr, das Ohrläppchen „Ohhhhhhhhh." Gott, das fühlte sich so gut an, dort war ich besonders empfindlich. Er verweilte nicht an dieser Stelle, aber er schien wohl gemerkt zu haben, dass dies eine erogene Zone von mir war und kam immer wieder dahin zurück.

„Alice?" Hörte ich ihn flüsternd zwischen seinen Küssen fragen.

„Ja?" Ich wollte nicht dass er aufhörte, doch er tat es kurz und sah mich an. „Alice, ist das ok für dich?" „Jaaaa." Stöhnte ich voller Lust auf und zog ihn an mich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Wir wussten beide, dass wir unsere Partner liebten, und dass dies hier aus reiner Lust passierte, nur für den Augenblick.

Seine Finger begannen nun auch meinen Körper zu erforschen, erst strich er mir über die Oberschenkel, sparte den mittleren Bereich aus und kam zu meinem Bauch. Langsam tastete er sich an meine Brüste. Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung fuhr er unter mich und schon war mein BH geöffnet. Das hatte er wohl ganz sicher nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht.

„Oh, Alice, du bist so wunderschön." Er streichelte meine Brüste, schaute mir noch einmal tief in die Augen und dann trafen seine Lippen meine Nippel. Geschickt umspielte seine Zunge den einen, während er mit seiner Hand den anderen sanft massierte. Ich stöhnte auf, er konnte das echt gut.

Nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten, in denen er mich verwöhnte, wanderte seine Hand langsam wieder zu meinem Bauch, bleib aber am Rand des String ruhen. Seine Mund liebkoste immer noch meine Brüste. Ich wollte das er weiter nach unten ging, aber er schien auf mein Einverständnis zu warten. Ok, dann würde er es bekommen. „Emmett, ich will das du mir jetzt endlich den verdammten String ausziehst und meine nasse Pussy verwöhnst!"

**EmPOV**

WOW? Die kleine Ali-Cat beherrschte Dirty Talk? Und das nicht zu wenig? Ihr Körper war so anziehend, so sexy, so unbeschreiblich schön, ich wollte sie überall berührend und ihre kleinen festen Brüste schmeckten so wunderbar. Und jetzt wollte sie dass ich ihre nasse Pussy verwöhnte?! Mein Schwanz war schon lange so hart, dass ich immer wieder glaubte, er würde meine Hose sprengen, aber ich wollte, dass sie ihn rausholte. Aber erst war sie an der Reihe verwöhnt zu werden. Also gut, auf in den Kampf…ich konnte es nicht erwarten.

**APOV**

Für den Bruchteil eine Sekunde sah er mich fassungslos an. Was denn? Dachte er etwa ich könnte nicht versaut sprechen? Mit Jasper tat ich dies zwar selten, aber manchmal machte es uns beide an, und bei Emmett musste es doch auch funktionieren.

Die Fassungslosigkeit verflog so schnell wie sie gekommen war und verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. Ihm schien es also tatsächlich zu gefallen. Gut. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gut!!!!!!!

Er schob seine Hand in meinen String, seine Finger fuhren über meinen Venushügel, und dann erreichten sie meine Schamlippen, er fuhr direkt nach unten, zum Eingang meiner Lustgrotte, und fand einen See.

„Alice." stöhnte er, „Du bist so feucht." Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten, mit einer einzig schnellen Bewegung hatte er mir den String ausgezogen und Blindlinks in den Raum geworfen. Nun rutschte er nach unten und spreizte meine Beine. Lustvoll strich er mit seinen Finger über meine äußeren Schamlippen und öffnete sie. Natürlich fand er gleich mein Lustzentrum und ich stöhnte auf. Sanft massierte er meinen Kitzler. Aber er beließ es nicht bei seinen Fingern, natürlich kam auch seine Zunge zum Einsatz. Und mit dieser leckte er gekonnt über meinen Kitzler, spielte mit ihm, und langsam drang ein Finger in mich ein. Mein Stöhnen wurde schneller und verwandelte sich in ein ekstatisches Keuchen. „Schneller!" presste ich heraus und mein Körper bog sich vor Lust und streckte sich seinem Gesicht entgegen. Er nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu und bewegte beide bestimmt in mich hinein und wieder hinaus, was mich noch wilder machte. Ich spürte es kommen, so schnell war das noch nie passiert. Unter einem Aufschrei zitterte mein Körper und ich bekam meinen ersten Orgasmus.

Er hörte nicht auf, verlangsamte jedoch seine Finger, um mir mehr Spielraum zu geben. Als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte sah ich nach unten, wo Emmett mich angrinste.

**EmPOV**

Diese kleine Ali-Cat war ein geiles Luder. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber wie sie sich unter meinen Bewegungen verhalten hatte, sowas vermisste ich inzwischen bei Rose und mir. Es war immer geil, aber dies hier, das war neu, anders.

Und sie war schon zum ersten Mal gekommen, nur durch meine Zunge und meine Finger. Wie würde sie erst reagieren, wenn ich mit meinem Schwanz in ihr war? Doch Geduld, erst mal sollte sie ihn mit ihrem Mund verwöhnen.

Ich grinste sie an, verließ dann meinen Platz zwischen ihren Beinen und wanderte mit meinen Küssen aufwärts, um erst an ihrem empfindlichen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, was ich gleich als empfindliche Stelle gefunden hatte, und ihr nun schon wieder ein entzückendes leises Aufstöhnen entlockte. Dann wanderten meine Lippen zu ihrem Mund und ich küsste sie lange und fordernd. Jetzt wollte ich sehen was sie so drauf hatte.

**APOV**

Kaum hatte ich mich beruhigt, küsste er mich schon wieder so leidenschaftlich, dass ich erneut aufstöhnte. Was mich allerdings störte, dass er immer noch komplett angezogen war. Meine Hände fuhren unter sein Shirt, fühlten seine Muskeln und schoben es nach oben, was ihn dazu bewegte, den Kuss zu unterbrechen, das Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen, sich in meinen Kissenberg zu lehnen und mich auffordernd anzugrinsen.

Ok, er war jetzt also an der Reihe. Kein Problem.

Ich sprang auf ihn, küsste ihn kurz, und wanderte dann langsam nach unten. Wow, er hatte einen tollen Körper. Am Hosenbund angekommen, machten sich meine Hände sogleich daran, den Gürtel und die Jeans zu öffnen. Ich war sehr gespannt auf das was mich erwartete, aber das, was sich schon abzeichnete, stimmte mich mehr als hoffnungsfroh.

In Windeseile hatte ich die Hose offen und zog sie nach unten. Er strampelte sich frei und der dünne Stoff seiner Boxershorts konnte das Monster, was mich erwartete nicht verbergen. Eigentlich hätte mich das nicht überraschen sollen, Emmett war nun mal generell groß. Wie gut, dass ich wohl keine Schmerzen empfinden würde.

**EmPOV**

Ich musste über ihren leicht erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck grinsen, als sie meinen großen Schwanz nur unter den Shorts sah, aber der Schock schien nicht lange anzuhalten, denn mutig griff sie nun nach dem Stoff und zog auch ihn nach unten. Ihre Hand war nur halb so groß wie mein erregter Freund als sie ihre Hand herum legte. Langsam begann sie auf und ab zu streichen, viel zu langsam. Aus ihrem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich ablesen, dass sie das aus Absicht tat. Ich grummelte um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass sie schneller werden sollte. Doch stattdessen streckte sie mir die Zunge heraus, und senkte dann ihren Kopf um ihren Mund um meine heiße Eichel zu schließen. Gott, war das gut!

**APOV**

Hah, ich hatte ihn in der Gewalt. Ich spürte ganz genau, wie es ihm zu langsam ging und er mich knurrend drängte schneller zu werden. Nein, dieses Stück Vorspiel gehörte mir.

Frech streckte ich ihm die Zunge heraus eh ich ihn endlich kosten wollte. Seine Eichel passte gut in meinen Mund als wagte ich mich vorwärts. Wie gut, dass Vampire keinen Würgereflex kannten. Schritt für Schritt schob ich ihn weiter hinein, ärgerte ihn, indem ich ihn wieder ganz heraus ließ, spielte mit meiner Zunge an seinem Schaft und schob ihn schließlich ganz in mich hinein. Sein Stöhnen trieb mich an, und immer schneller bewegte ich meinen Kopf auf und ab. Meine Hände massierten währenddessen den Rest seiner Genitalien. Es machte ihn total verrückt.

**EmPOV**

Oh, wow, Ali-Cat hatte echt Ahnung, sie trieb mich in den Wahnsinn mit ihren Spielereien. Aber ich hatte ein gutes Standvermögen, auch wenn sie mich ganz schön reizte. Ich hatte genug, ich konnte nicht länger warten, sonst würde ich explodieren. Langsam entzog ich ihr meinen Schwanz und zog sie nach oben. Während ich sie leidenschaftlich küsste, drehte ich sie wieder au den Rücken und platzierte mich über sie. Automatisch spreizte sie ihre Beine, sie wusste genau was sie jetzt wollte.

**APOV**

Ich konnte es nicht erwarten ihn endlich in mir zu spüren. Er war direkt über dem Eingang und ich war mehr als bereit. Ungeduldig streckte ich ihm mein Becken entgegen und er ergriff die Gelegenheit sofort. Langsam drang er in mich ein und ich spürte sofort wie groß er war. Er gab mir Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen, während er langsam in mich glitt. Er holte etwas aus und stieß immer etwas mehr hinein, erst ganz langsam. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, unter Stöhnen stieß ich ein „Schneller!" hervor. Natürlich folgte er meinem Kommando und erhöhte sein Tempo. Nur wenige Sekunden später stieß er immer wieder mit Wucht in mich hinein und wir beide stöhnten und schnauften in totaler Leidenschaft. Ich streckte meine Beine weit nach oben und auseinander um ihm die beste Möglichkeit zu geben, so tief wie möglich zu kommen.

Sein Gesicht war an meinem Ohr, und zwischen den Stößen flüsterte mir zu, ich solle ihn reiten, aber vielleicht schrie er es auch.

Ich ließ mich nicht lange bitten und schon wechselten wir die Positionen. Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, aus mir herauszugleiten, nein, er packte mich, drehte sich, und schon saß ich oben.

Sofort begann ich meine Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Diesmal erlaubte ich mir nicht mit ihm zu spielen, er würde sonst sofort wieder die Führung übernehmen. Deshalb ließ ich meine gesamte Kraft spielen, als ich auf und ab hüpfte.

Ihm schien es zu gefallen und sein Atem wurde noch schneller.

„Ich will das du mit mir kommst. Ali-Cat, komm für mich." Ich spürte, wie diese Worte mich anspornten und das kribbelnde Gefühl breitete sich langsam in mir auf. Er schien es auch zu spüren und so hämmerte er von unten in mich hinein, während ich seinen Bewegungen folgte.

Laut stöhnend ergoss er sich in mir mit den Worten „Ali-Cat, oh Gott….Aliceeee!" und nur Sekunden später wurde auch ich heftig von einem Orgasmus geschüttelt, und sank dann auf seine starke Brust.

Ich lächelte und dachte an die Vision, die sich gerade bewahrheitet hatte.

- Fin -

* * *

**Reviews bitte :)**


End file.
